A sensor network may include distributed autonomous sensors. Uses of sensor networks include but are not limited to military applications, industrial process monitoring and control, machine health monitoring, environment and habitat monitoring, utility usage, healthcare applications, home automation, and traffic control. A sensor in a sensor network is typically equipped with a communications interface, a controller, and an energy source (such as a battery).